


营业是不可能营业的，这辈子都不可能营业的（真香）

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: All CP - Freeform, M/M, 男团AU, 雷
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: 写着玩儿 不要认真 涉及很多饭圈梗/男团梗hin多乱七八糟的CP





	1. Chapter 1

1  
罗伊斯简直是当代偶像范本，业务能力过硬，情商智商双在线，从来不掉链子，除了一点——不爱营业。  
并非说他抵触这些，而是这位能把每一位练习生的名字都熟记于心的Leader想不起来要营业。  
慕尼黑的CON结束以后，回到酒店，皮什切克在本月第三次被凯尔暗示要不要开一个Q&A的时候，回身揪过盘腿坐在床上玩FM的罗伊斯的衣领摇晃着央求他经营一下自己已经长草多年的社交网络冲一下业绩。  
“我明天还要早起上节目。”罗伊斯无辜地说，“问答太慢了，做完已经很晚了。”  
“你可以发一张自拍。”皮什切克建议道，“你应该关注一下‘MR今天发自拍了吗’这个账号，她已经发了五百六十多条了。”  
罗伊斯歪着脑袋考虑了一下，觉得总把这些工作扔给副队长也不太合适，于是掏出手机摆了一个自认为帅气的造型拍了一张，点开APP，添加照片，然后抬起头眼巴巴地看着皮什切克。  
“……”皮什切克在心底认命的叹了口气，“就说‘晚安’。”  
罗伊斯低下头自己编辑起Caption来。  
三十秒之后，皮什切克刷出了罗伊斯的更新，一张头发蓬松，半闭着眼睛傻笑的自拍，下面的配字是：晚安，慕尼黑。  
“这样就可以了吧？”罗伊斯问道，“我不用再做什么了？”  
“不用了。”皮什切克一边点赞，一边由衷地说，剩下的会有人帮你完成的。

 

2  
听见特别关注更新的提示音响起，还在刷牙的桑乔不顾满嘴泡沫的冲出洗手间，打开APP，然后惊叫：“队长发自拍了——！！！”大呼小叫完全不耽误他既点赞又转发。  
【@BVB_桑乔：Aye Captain！Good Dream🌙😴~】  
正想为自己是第一个转发的人而得瑟的时候，就听见达胡德一拍大腿。  
“我的妈呀，Jacob你也太快了点吧？！”达胡德还在编辑给罗伊斯的留言就看见拉尔森已经小作文转发了。  
【@BVB_拉尔森：今天有一场很精彩的CON！！队长是完美的！！全世界最闪耀的星星在这里！！慕尼黑今夜有你是莫大的幸福！！下个月的西班牙之行也会顺利的！！自拍特别帅！！队长晚安！！💗💗💗】  
“我严重怀疑你是不是存了模板在手机里……”魏格尔说着要凑过去看拉尔森的手机，被男孩儿躲了过去。  
达胡德发完，刷新了一下，然而除了桑乔、拉尔森的转发之外，他没看到其他人的，准确来说他没看到沃尔夫的，难道他没看见？不应该吧？  
“……看队长的评论……”拉尔森无力的提示道，“心机的小狼！”  
沃尔夫没有转发，而是直接评论在了罗伊斯的更新下面，被一众粉丝打捞了起来，顶到了热评，成功吸引了（关闭了评论转发点赞提示的）罗伊斯的注意，回给他了一串超级可爱但是不知道什么意思的表情。  
“……不管他了……”一般不参与这种幼稚的营业比赛（毕竟合练的时候能跟队长同寝）的魏格尔安慰道，“到小号娱乐时间了，我直觉今天晚上肯定很热闹。”  
桑乔叹了一口气，小心谨慎的切换了小号，然后差点骂出来。  
“这也太巧了吧？！”

【@克罗斯_RM：[夜空.jpg] 好梦。】

 

3  
让我们了解一下前情提要。  
在半年前，小崽子们紧跟队长脚步对营业这种事情嗤之以鼻，私下里跟队长多亲近就多不愿意公开的Show出来。  
“做作！太做作了！”——达胡德代表广大小崽子的原话。  
然而，真香来得太快就像龙卷风。  
罗伊斯作为Leader还是人气TOP，参加一些大型综艺不是什么特别的事情，但这个综艺节目特别就特别在它是个跨国综艺秀，除了罗伊斯只有一个德国人，就是克罗斯，外语水平堪忧的罗伊斯只能抱紧在西班牙混的克罗斯的大腿，而克罗斯性格慢热，比起陌生人来说还是有过熟面之缘的同乡比较亲近，几次节目下来，他们两个不但建立起了友谊，他们的粉丝们也给他们建立起了……反正不仅仅是友谊。  
CP体质的罗伊斯因此又多了一个热门CP，从一票和谐的队内配对中杀出了一条血路。  
他本人倒是没什么感觉，毕竟就是网络上随便说说，碍不着他什么事，有热度就有钱，瓦茨克就开心，他们就没麻烦——从这一点来说，罗伊斯还是挺满意的。  
但是，有人不满意。  
夭寿了！队花被外面的妖魔鬼怪（TK：？）拐跑啦！  
小朋友们纷纷揭竿而起，要营业，势必要夺回他们队长的CP权（？？？  
魏格尔对此表示：你们真的太闲了。  
达胡德说，你一个营业对象就是外面的妖魔鬼怪（鸡哥：？）的家伙没资格说话！

 

4  
@BVB_罗伊斯：[自拍.jpg] 晚安，慕尼黑💗  
—  
转发（1W） 评论（9723） 赞（20743）  
—  
@BVB_沃尔夫：队长！晚安！😀  
@BVB_罗伊斯 回复：晚安呀Wolfyyyyyy🙋😘🔫😊🐺~  
@BVB_帕科：今晚辛苦了！好好休息！  
@BVB_罗伊斯 回复：你也是😘😘😘今天特别棒(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
@BVB_皮什切克：放下手机，我要关灯了。  
@BVB_罗伊斯 回复：我已经睡着了（这是自动会复）  
@BVB_罗伊斯 回复：回*

 

5  
【@橘橘被我推买了吗：911锁了，那三个亲亲的表情太腻歪了。】  
【@有事儿请打911：我要报警了，太甜了。】  
【@磕911的小号：有事吗？知道你们俩蜜月期了，退下吧。】  
【@BVBforONLY：Leader太会用表情了吧？甜skr人了，911锁了，钥匙我吞了。】

【@小狼狗不好吗：“Wolfy”】  
【@年下就很好：今夜是小狼的狂欢，一票崽都转了，偏偏评论了你。】  
【@等我狼君临天下：狼，乐疯了吧？】  
【@崽崽别剪头发了见我吧：怪不得都剪头发了，情侣头啊这是。】

【@队长队副生一堆：正的自拍炸懵我了，副的评论直接把我轰上天。】  
【@天生就爱波兰人：这是自动回复简直可爱死了QAQ乖乖好听老公话QAQ】  
【@BVB_罗伊切克：“我要关灯了”，操，这说明什么？！】  
【@正副那啥了吗：嗯。】

【@普通同事而已：普通同事互道个晚安有什么问题吗？没有。】  
【@我CP什么时候同框：宽老师今夜为何画风突变？哦，歪老师发自拍了。】  
【@跨队CP没前途：他说晚安，他说好梦，我哭了，绝美爱情。】  
【@是宽歪搞我不是我搞宽歪：第10086次巧合罢辽，莫搞我。】

 

6  
没有人不会没有小号的。  
罗伊斯也有，只不过没人知道。  
皮什切克关了灯之后，罗伊斯躲在被窝里偷偷浏览小号的首页，看着粉丝们为他的自拍抓心挠肝的痛哭流涕差点笑出声，直到他看到一条貌似很平静、很冷淡的博文，不得不咬着被角把笑声憋回去。  
他截了图，发给了一个好友。

歪还帅：【@原果味彩虹糖：慕尼黑，晚安。他在慕尼黑。】  
豆腐论碗装：？  
歪还帅：我更新了。  
豆腐论碗装：刚看见。  
豆腐论碗装：……这个“他”是？  
豆腐论碗装：哦！可是我不在慕尼黑。  
歪还帅：gsdbfjgwermfosikdfjurg  
豆腐论碗装：？还好？  
歪还帅：没事没事没事，笑到手抖。  
豆腐论碗装：不得不说，我都有点心疼了（。  
豆腐论碗装：【@明天就能暴富了：多特蒙德没有发，柏林没有发，盖尔森基兴没有发，偏偏晚安了慕尼黑，小队长，你怎么叫我不多想？】  
歪还帅：……我也心疼了。  
豆腐论碗装：那我给你看个好玩的，开心一下！  
歪还帅：什么？  
豆腐论碗装：【@RRRRUN：女明星出来营业了，一看就熟了，这造型拗的。】  
【@我女儿美吗：闺女还不睡啊？这个点钟了，要听企鹅爸爸的话啊，皮肤对女孩子来说很重要的。】  
【@面若桃花：给首页品品我大老婆，刚出浴，叫她擦干净头发再玩非不听。】  
【@绝对领域赛高：妹妹还是长成姐姐了，早些年哪会这样拍照，又纯又欲真不知道是队里哪个坏男人带的。】  
歪还帅：……  
歪还帅：……你首页还挺丰富。  
豆腐论碗装：是Thomas的。  
歪还帅：？？？？？啥？？  
豆腐论碗装：他还有Mats的，非常刺激。  
歪还帅：我好奇了。  
歪还帅：发给我。  
豆腐论碗装：[分享了一个小程序]  
豆腐论碗装：我坚持到第六个不行了，看你的了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 811专场

【主题】《旅行爱豆》宣传期第3 Part《ELLE》采访

 

#0  
好像只有两个人哦，剪影根本看不出是谁。

#1  
不是有饭量出来有一个是阿宽了吗？

#2  
量出来是什么鬼2333

#3  
应该是宽老师吧，他耿直地关注了ELLE的官推（

#4  
那另一个是谁？阿水么？同团做采访时间也好安排吧？

#5  
又是拉莫斯，哪儿都有拉莫斯，你们RM塞给制作方多少钱这么带飞？？

#6  
？？RM队长上节目有什么问题吗？？

#7  
醒醒，这不是你们马戏团的团综，OK？  
Part1是板鸭帮，Part2是MSN，Part3应该得有格皇了吧？

#8  
逻辑呢？逻辑呢？怎么就你们格皇了？？尤其确定另一个是TK之后，画风不对吧朋友？

#9  
我开始也以为应该是格列兹曼了，但是TK和他的组合怎么看怎么奇怪……

#10  
抱走我格，跟队友去迪士尼了，勿念，再cue蒸煮糊穿地心。

#11  
罗伊斯吧？唯二的德国人。

#12  
有理。

#13  
MR不是on tour么？

#14  
可能是提前录好的吧，我记得问题征集上个月就开始了。

#15  
嘉宾是谁都不知道，征集个鬼问题。

#16  
就很无聊的一些问题啊，比如内裤是什么花色的。

#17  
？？？这种问题无聊吗？？？

#18  
最高赞是有没有看到综艺里其他人的裸体。

#19  
讲道理一定会看到的吧233333333

#20  
大家都是大男人随便看看有什么不可以！

#21  
就是大男人才危险啊！！

#22  
大家都是一起去过海边的交情呢。

#23  
别提去海边，我基友glzmf，差点给节目组寄刀片，勒令只许室内活动。

#24  
tmd，我宝黑了四个色号，日，Tour Making里面还有化妆师姐姐专门吐槽了这件事。

#25  
LS dybi？

#26  
√

#27  
我们家宽老师就很机智了，虽然用掉了八支防晒霜，但是成功只黑了一个度（。）

#28  
抱着我们家Ney静静的看着你萌。

#29  
阿歪晒到背痛QAQ只能趴着睡QAQ

#30  
歪粉走开啦，明明节目里还晒得跟小龙虾一样，转脸街拍怎么就白回来了？？这种神技可以教教我们格子么？？

#31  
614晒过一次怎么感觉比原来还白？？

#32  
我其实比较震惊的是TK居然这么精致的吗？八支防晒？？

#33  
我知道TK其实很闷骚，但没想到就去一个礼拜海边能用掉八支防晒霜。

#34  
说来惭愧，有起码三支是我们歪用掉的（。）  
行李是自己收拾的，副队没管（自己说的还挺骄傲）然后就忘带了。

#35  
普通同事SZD

#36  
据说之后614寄了一箱防晒到RM？

#37  
是的XD  
RM团综爆的料，问签收过最奇怪的快递。  
SR：一箱防晒霜，Toni的。  
LM：谁寄的呀？  
SR：好像是他多特的那个。  
TK：嗯。

#38  
他多特的那个233搞得好像是什么异地男朋友一样233

#39  
住嘴，不许磕CP，会被WFJJ砍头的。

#40  
不用砍，我已经磕到头掉了。

#41  
ELLE真墨迹，居然还挤牙膏似的一个一个短视频往外放……第一个才两分钟。

#42  
让我点开看看另一个是谁！

#43  
罗伊斯，意料之中。

#44  
操，614家小孩已经转发了，这也手太快。

#45  
队友带头下场控评，BVB药丸？

#46  
总比RM拆台小分队强吧？他们又在笑什么鬼？？

#47  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，点开就知道了2333333

#48  
因为真的好搞笑2333

#49  
感觉在RM并没有太多机会可以这样拷问阿宽233

#50  
问一下BVB的姐姐们，你们队长是这种爆料小王子的人设吗？

#51  
问题真的太魔鬼了233

#52  
他不算太爱爆料，但是主要他在队内食物链顶端，所以……非要说点啥谁也拦不住（

#53  
我总觉得有好几次TK想上手捂嘴了（别问了，求你了（

#54  
普通同事动什么手动什么脚。

#55  
还真的问了内裤的花色23333  
MR：匿名提问，请问你的内裤是什么图案呢？  
TK：纯色，没有图案。  
MR：这个问题我都知道，这是一个穿海绵宝宝泳裤都要黑脸的无趣的男人。

#56  
海绵宝宝泳裤是什么鬼hhhhhh

#57  
海边那期吧，泳衣样式是抽签决定的233 MR本来是那种专业的长泳裤，TK抽到了海绵宝宝沙滩裤23333表情立刻呆滞233  
最后他俩换了一下233（普通同事互帮互助我先帮WFJJ说了

#58  
我想知道那个glzm的女士比基尼穿没穿。

#59  
不知道，反正最后全程裹着浴袍（。）

#60  
MR：匿名提问，有喝醉酒给前任打电话过吗？  
TK：……  
MR：啊为什么要问爱豆这样的问题！过掉了过掉了。  
（ELLE真的是疯了这样的问题都挑出来

#61  
歪也是蛮有心的233

#62  
MR：匿名提问……怎么都是匿名，哦，这个问题是得匿名，请问如果变成女孩子会选择哪位队友作为男朋友呢？  
TK：我不想变成女孩子。  
MR：好奇怪哦，前任这种问题不许问，这样的问题我居然觉得你可以认真回答一下。  
TK：？？（这里的TK懵逼脸我能笑十天

#63  
所以最后TK选了谁？没流量不敢点开看。

#64  
先是数了数几个TOP的罪状，包括但不限于不洗袜子之类的鸡毛事情，最后愁眉苦脸的挑了个LV。

#65  
LVTK是真的（确信

#66  
为什么不是TKLV？

#67  
你对年下有什么意见吗？

#68  
不要磕CP会被WF砍头的，望周知。

#69  
RM粉能不能不要在非你团综艺的楼里刷存在感了？？？

#70  
讲道理，就是发糖了啊？

#71  
欺负普通同事不许磕CP呗┑(￣Д ￣)┍

#72  
默念一百遍普通同事，要不然会被两家撕得妈都不认的。

#73  
不止两家谢谢，犹记得第一次WF和CPF达成共识就是撕普通同事。

#74  
普通同事好惨一CP，明明只是普通同事。

#75  
明知道是普通同事就别cue了，ELLE真的好墨迹。

#76  
MR：这个问题有意思了，请问在旅行过程中，最喜欢和哪位嘉宾搭档呢？  
TK：我也没怎么跟别人搭档过。  
MR：怪我咯？  
TK：不怪你，你挺好的，是很棒的旅行同伴。  
MR：快点详细夸奖我一下，我们队里小孩都嫌我麻烦。  
TK：活泼开朗、赏心悦目。

#77  
赏心悦目是个什么鬼啊233333

#78  
MR一脸你在讲什么鬼话23333

#79  
宽还说什么“这还不够吗”笑死，你对夸奖是有什么误解吗？？

#80  
TK我懂的，我的旅伴要是有MR一半好看，我能包办全部事务。

#81  
讲道理，我们歪也有很Carry的时候好伐，谁知道TK居然是个路痴。

#82  
是了233原来伪装的那么好，一到这种节目就暴露了233

#83  
614很体贴了，看到TK走到后面都停下来等他，怕搞丢了233

#84  
所以，一个路痴加上一个只会八国语言（各一句）脏话的绑定了，节目组也够心大的。

#85  
讲道理，614还会说各国的“亲爱的”。

#86  
MR：最后一个问题！一见钟情还是日久生情？  
TK：这都什么鬼问题。  
MR：回答就好了嘛。  
TK：一见钟情之后再日久生情吧。  
MR：你怎么可以两个都选？  
TK：不行吗？我是成年人了。

#87  
“我是成年人了”简直笑死

#88  
TK也解释了啊，一见钟情是他自己的事，日久生情是两个人的事，没有可比性。

#89  
苏。

#90  
呜呜呜我们宽怎么这么苏！！想嫁_(:з)∠)_

#91  
下一个小视频是不是宽问歪了？？

#92  
应该是吧！ELLE运营出来干活了。

#93  
我之前还觉得当TK女友粉的脑子都有点问题，现在看来……真香。

#94  
TK是真的苏，只不过在一群明骚的板鸭队友之间显得有些低调而已（

#95  
这不是更好吗.jpg

#96  
去吧去吧，你们都去当TK的女友粉吧，614就归我了。

#97  
拔刀吧by 614男友粉

#98  
争啥争，CP粉说啥了。

#99  
闭嘴，都说了不许磕CP，普通同事而已！

#100  
冒犯了冒犯了，普通同事普通同事。


End file.
